


Reconstruction

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Series: Hayffie Challenge Daily Prompts [13]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hayffie, Implied Relationships, Post-Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "<a href="http://hayffiechallenge.tumblr.com/post/22255569092/prompt-13-effie-has-lost-faith-after-the-rebellion">effie has lost faith after the rebellion.</a>" "She's still healing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconstruction

There are still people - people who she used to say "good morning" to every day, people who were in the Escort Academy with her, people who used to be her friends - who think that the rebellion was the worst thing to happen to Panem. They hate Paylor and her new Phoenix Initiative. They hate her plan to free the Avoxes and, if possible, give them reconstructive surgery or artificial voice boxes; they hate her redistribution of services, which allows for people to move freely to whatever District they want and hold whatever job they want and have an equal share in all the goods they create; they hate her for taking away their fantasy land of parties and games and telling them that they have to start work, too, or else they won't be able to survive. They don't know how.

Neither does she.

She's still healing.

They don't look at her anymore, these former friends. They know makeup well enough, they can tell she's hiding scars. The nicer ones pretend they don't notice and look embarrassed for her when they think she can't see. The less subtle ones insinuate (behind her back or to her face) that she deserved to be arrested, considering the people she worked with, the man she's clearly having an affair with. If she was so undeserving of the Capitol's wrath, surely she wouldn't be making as many trips to 12 as she is. She's one of  _them_.

Effie doesn't know who she is anymore.


End file.
